I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: The final in my Home trilogy. Harry has just gotten married when problems arise. This is going to be a long year, he just knew it. Rated for hit's at sexual content, violence, and others. M/M HP/OMC Dumbles!Bashing Good!Malfoys Good!Severus


Twenty-one year old Harry Eppes-Harper grinned at his bond-mate, twenty-six year old Kaiden. Their ceremony had just ended, and they were on their way to France for their honeymoon.

"Harry, you take care of yourself!" Charlie whispered as he hugged his son.

"I will dad." Harry whispered, smiling. "I'll miss you guys. We'll be home soon." He shared a hug with his Uncle Don, and Grandpa Alan. He went over to Kaiden, who held out his hand. As soon as he touched, the port-key, the other was holding, activated. They landed in the hotel, part of the magical Alley: Magie Ruelle.

The hotel was one of the upclass ones, called Escapade Magique A flick of their wrists, and the two heard French as English and could speak back to the locals. The two quickly went to their room after getting the key.

* * *

Harry giggled as they finished up dinner at a high class restaurant. He was slightly tipsy from the wine, and Kaiden had to stop him from stepping out in front of traffic. Neither noticed the blue eyes that watched their every move.

The man was balding, with red and grey hair. He had a scared face, and mismatched blue eyes. One was spinning uncontrollably, and was glass with a strap to hold it in place. His one hand tightened as he pulled out a gnarled wand from his robe, flicking it. A white tiger appeared.

"Tell Albus, I've found the boy." The patronus nodded, bounding off. The man sneered as the two men snuggled close against the cold.

* * *

Harry grew more tense as the honeymoon went on. Kaiden caught on, and they decided to stay in the hotel for the night. They were currently laying on the bed, Kaiden giving Harry a massage. The young man relaxed slightly with a sigh. A soft music was playing from the radio, flutes of champagne were sitting on the nightstand next to the bed.

A knock had the wizards grabbing their bathrobes to answer. Wands were in their hands as it opened before they could reach it. Two old men, a man with black greasy hair, a sheepish Sirius Black, a golden eyed man, and a woman with constantly changing hair stood there. Only the old man with a spinning glass eye had his wand drawn. Harry frowned at them.

"What is my name, Sirius Black?"

"Harry Snow, adopted name Eppes, married to Kaiden Harper, thus making your name Harry Eppes-Harper." He sighed, glaring at the old men. "I tried to stop them. When it appeared impossible, I decided Mooney and I should come to prevent a fight."

"This is my honeymoon. I want you out of this room before I call up Monsieur Delacour to escort you out." Kaiden growled, pulling his bondmate behind him.

"Mr. Potter-"

"My name isn't Potter!" Harry growled, glaring as his hand snaked out to grip Kaiden's robe. "I haven't been Harry _Potter_," the name was spat out, "since I was abandoned by my so called family you left me with."

"Harry, you know what to do." Kaiden said softly, hand forcing Harry to let go. "Do it, now."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. Sirius won't let them hurt me." With one last glare at the party before them, Harry kissed the man he loved before tugging on his necklace.

"Sanctuary." He whispered, and with a tug, he was in his father's home. Charlie jumped in surprise.

"Harry?"

"The Order of the Phoenix decided to be idiots." The man chuckled as a loud pop announced Kaiden's arrival. "What is my owl's name?"

"Tigra."

"Okay, we need to leave before they try and find us. I'll call when I can, dad."

"Take care, both of you." They quickly got home, where Kaiden held Harry from behind.

"For better, or for worse, we're in this together." Kaiden chuckled.

"Kaiden, what would I do without you?" Harry whispered, smiling.

"Probably be dumping girls every other month because you wouldn't want to admit that you are gay for me." His husband chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "Lets get to bed."

"I don't wanna." Harry grinned, wiggling against his husband. "The way you were so protective of me today was _hot_, Kaiden."

-_-Page Break-_-

Harry sighed contently as he stirred another batch of cake mix. His sous chef was rolling his eyes as he handed a waiter the order of pasta.

"Newlyweds." The man grumbled.

"Oh hush, Jason. You should have seen him when people barged in on us."

"Yeah, well, get back to work! That is your third cake in an hour! I need help taking orders."

"Oh, fine!" The day quickly ended, however, as the night shift started, unexpected visitors appeared.

The Malfoy family, plus two.

"Marcus, calm down. I'll go out there personally. They are family friends." The nervous waiter, who had seated the group, nodded gratefully. Harry sighed as he made his way out. "Hello, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Lord Black, and guest. What may I get you?"

"Heya pup, what's your house special?" Harry grinned at Sirius.

"Why, that would be my Venison Steak, with couscous and asparagus."

"That sounds good." The blond man Harry remembered as Remus said.

"You would like it rare, correct? What would you like to drink? We serve both muggle, and goblin wine."

"Surprise us." Lucius said. "I will have your Rosemary's Lamb."

"I will have the same as my husband." Narcissa said with a smile.

"I'll take your grilled Salmon with asparagus." The man Harry's age said.

"I'll take the salmon too, but the Maple Salmon." Harry nodded.

"For appetizers, may I surprise you?"

"Please do."

"No allergies?"

"None." Harry nodded, leaving to the kitchen.

"Stop what you're doing!" He called out. His workers paused, looking at him. "I need help with this order."

"Sir, this is all at the same table?"

"Yes, Marsala, they are." Harry quickly washed his hands. "I need to start the appetizers, Jason, if you would keep an eye on the time?"

"Of course, Harry." The stuffed mushrooms were sent out within minutes with Bonny Doon 2007 "Vin Gris De Cigare" wine. He would finish them off with his freshly baked apple crisp.

It wasn't long after they finished with their dinner, that Harry and his Sous Chef were called out. They exit the kitchens, wiping their hands on the towels at their hips.

"That was the best dinner I have had in a long time, Harry. You will be the cook for the holidays." Sirius said, grinning. Harry chuckled.

"That means a lot, Sirius, but I have the restaurant to run, and helping dad and Uncle Don with their work. I may not look it, but I went to college and double majored in culinary and mathematics." Sirius winced.

"Your mum's kid, through and through."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry said dryly.

"It was meant as one." Sirius was quick to assure. A few minutes more of chatting and the family left, and Harry and his employees were cleaning up.

"We'll be closed on the fourth. I have somewhere to be, and I am sure you all will like a little off time with your families. You will get your normal pay for the day." The group nodded.

-_-Page Break-_-

Harry sighed as Kaiden rubbed his back. It was the fourth, and everyone was tired. A case had just ended yesterday. Now it was time for relaxation.

Or so they thought.

Multiple cracks echoed as magical folks apparated into the back yard the small family was in. Two wands, and a gun, were pointed at the many people. Sirius and Remus nowhere in sight.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this? That boy looks-" The red haired woman started, but Harry had frozen, not hearing the rest.

"Harry, love, snap out of it. She isn't your uncle, or the foster fathers." Harry blinked, looking at Kaiden and tried to bite back a sob. "Oh love." He was pulled into a hug as Kaiden glared at those that had came. "I've told you to leave us alone."

"Voldemort knows of your family, Mr. Potter-"

"My name is not Potter!" Harry glared. "It is Eppes-Harper! I've told you this already! Why can't you believe Sirius that I'm okay? I'm fine where I am, so leave!"

"I only wish to protect your family."

"And who the hell told that Dark Lord of yours about my family?" A dark haired man winced before glaring at Dumbledore.

"I was told about your family by Albus, and ordered to tell the Dark Lord. He said it was to be safe."

"As falling from a thirty foot building onto spikes is." Harry growled, glaring. "I want you away from my family so I can go get MLE's to get my family protection. You fucking idiots!"

"Harry!" Charlie chided.

"No, dad! They've ruined not only my honeymoon, but a day that was my first day off in months! Where were they when my uncle beat me? When he abandoned me on the cold streets of Virginia? When my foster fathers raped me?" Charlie flinched, glaring at the group that had his child upset.

"You best leave. You are trespassing on a federal agent's home." Don said, phone to his ear already. "Hello? MLE Officer John Schmit please." Albus paled as most of them popped away. With a glare, Harry stunned a lot of them with Kaiden. "Yes, John, we have trespassers. An Albus Dumbledore." It didn't take long for the man to pop in.

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" The officer demanded as his fellow officers appeared to take away those stunned.

"I am here to take Harry's family to England to protect them."

"We are capable of protecting his family."

"Including from Voldemort, and when Mr. Potter is pregnant?" Harry glared, tears entering his eyes as Kaiden looked at him in shock.

"You dickface!" He yelled. "THAT WAS GOING TO BE A SURPRISE!"

"Harry, is what he says true?" Harry nodded. "I will trail you personally."

"Oh, and his godfather was put on house arrest." Harry glared.

"You aren't going to give up, are you? You listen, and you listen good, old man, I am not just a pansy I no doubt would have been if I had learned from you, I'm a fighter, even though Kaiden is my fighter, my partner, you will not like what I will do if you push the wrong buttons. Dad, Grandpa, and Uncle Don will go with Officer Schmit. Kaiden and I will go to London to speak to Sirius, and you will let us leave when we damn well feel like it."

"Of course."

"And stop trying to enter my mind, and influence my choices!" The man lost all twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well." Harry turned to his family with a smile.

"I'll be home for Christmas, Dad. Don't worry. I'll call when I can."


End file.
